


Give Up the Ghost: Deleted and Bonus scenes

by LexiCon



Series: Dlots stories [4]
Category: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale) - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bonus Scenes, Deleted Scenes, Gen, I should be working right now, Imjustalazycat on tumblr, M/M, Rare Pairings, a little bit of pafriskus, but here I am posting bullshit, dolts, really bad smut, rottenberry ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiCon/pseuds/LexiCon
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.Small snippets of chapters that were cut from the main story for what ever reason.  Or small one shots that I have been "convinced" to write.
Relationships: Blue/Viper, Chara & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Dlots stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter Four Alternative Bonus Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, here we go. So this first chapter was cut from chapter four because the boys were getting a little uh...shippy? After a conversation with Cat a few days ago and having the privilege of witnessing a very amusing argument between two of my friends about who would top in this relationship, I pulled it out, dusted it off and rewrote it as a sort alternate scene/ timeline. Caution, if this ship isn't for you then maybe skip this chapter? Especially since it gets a little....uh steamy....

Chapter four alternative

  
  


**_*Scene begins when they enter the cabin for the first time*_ **

  
  


_ Saturday: 10 am Viper’s PoV _

  
  


Blue sighed and bent down to start unpacking the bag he’d brought in. He pulled out several different pieces of equipment that looked like they’d be more at home in a spaceship than in a creaky old cabin. Blue seemed to know what he was doing though as he looked over each piece and set it aside with a nod. Viper left him to it and took in the rest of the room.

In a word? It was disgusting. Besides the ratty couch in the corner of the living room, there didn’t seem to be much else in the way of furniture. The fireplace looked like it had clearly seen better days and probably wasn’t too safe for them to use. Unless they could get Axe to take a look at it. If the horror skeleton could get it working, they could light it if the weather continued on the way it was.

There was a small kitchenette off to the side of the living room that held only moldy counters and cabinets. Like hell would Viper be putting any of their food in that room. He assumed that the bedrooms were in the back of the cabin but he wasn’t too keen on checking those out just yet…

“ Viiiper? You dreaming over there?” Blue chimed at him. He turned his gaze back to the other skeleton who was grinning at him with mischief in his light blue eyes. “I know my ass is amazing but try focusing? Maybe you should take those dreams to your pillow for a nap? We can start really filming later this afternoon.”

Viper rolled his eyes. “I’ve had longer patrols back home.” he sassed back, crossing his arms across his ribcage. “Besides, someone has to check the perimeter of the cabin just to make sure we’re actually safe here.” He eyed the broken window by the door with some trepidation.

“ C’mon Grandma,” Blue laughed. “A few ghost stories and now you’re jumping at shadows?” Viper turned to him, a retort on his tongue, only to see that Axe had returned and had already set up their tent while the two of them had been bickering. Blue was sitting in front of the flap with a mountain of comforters in his arm. 

He had a look in his eye. The one that at any other time would have had Viper blushing up a storm. Well it still made him blush, but he wasn’t going to give in. They weren’t exactly chilling alone in one of their rooms at home. They were in the middle of the woods in a freak snowstorm in an old cabin with a skeleton who in all honesty Viper considered way scarier than whatever was in those articles. And sure they’d just been driving for a while, but now was hardly the time for a romantic rendezvous. He turned his face away from the other two monsters.

“Alright then,” he heard Blue sigh dramatically. “I’m going to take one anyway. Even if it’s going to be super lonely...”

Viper snorted as he listened to his boyfriend shimmy his way into their makeshift bedroom while trying his goddamn damndest to avoid looking at him. He knew he was failing when Blue gave an exaggerated grunt while shoving the blankets inside. He allowed himself a small peek at the other’s wiggling backside. He inwardly cursed, he knew exactly what Blue was doing and fuck him it was working.

“ Lonely my ass,” he muttered darkly. He huffed as Blue disappeared inside the tent. You know, a nap didn’t sound too bad suddenly. He bit at his bottom lip. He really should patrol outside though...

“ I’ll keep an eye socket out,” Axe said by the door. Viper jumped at the other’s voice and his blush deepened at the older skeleton’s knowing smirk. Okay so they weren’t extactly subtle about the fact that they’d started dating but did Blue have to make it so fucking obvious what he wanted to do? “You should join him, it might do you some good. I’ll be outside.” The younger monster was ashamed at how fast he ducked into the tent behind Blue.

The tent wasn’t huge but it was spacious enough for a whole family to stay comfortably. And it was certainly big enough for the activities the two young men had planned.

Blue was already lounging in his nest of blankets like a king awaiting a prize. Viper’s cheeks darkened at his hooded expression. He didn’t know how he’d done it so quickly, but Blue was now bare chested and was only wearing a pair of dark grey boxer-briefs. Viper couldn’t stop the warm flash of heat that went through him at the sight of the smooth bare rib cage and the teasing little peek of Blue’s iliac crest from his boxer. 

“Well, well,” Blue purred softly and held open his arms to present himself to his boyfriend. “See something you like?” Oh yes, he definitely did. Viper swallowed thickly and shed his jacket, jeans and boots before moving toward him. He kept his eyes trained on Blue’s as he crawled over and straddled his thighs. The moment he was settled, Blue immediately engulfed him with both of his arms and pulled him flush against him. Viper let out a shaky breath, feeling a  _ very _ noticeable bulge underneath him. 

“You know,” Blue whispered, drawing Viper in for a short kiss. Viper groaned and ran his hands down his rib cage. “If we were in a cliched horror movie, we would be the main characters having a fun private moment.” Viper shivered as Blue moved on from his lips to kissing his neck.

“Main characters huh?” he responded cheekily. “I always thought that it was the first to die who always got caught with their pants’ down.” He squeaked when Blue nipped at his neck. Between their busy schedules, they hadn’t had many chances to play around like this. Viper loved his boyfriend’s kind and accepting nature when they were out and about but in bed, Viper craved Blue’s powerful dominance over him. Blue had shown and done things to his body so sinful that he was positive they had to have come straight from the Kama Sutra itself. Thank gods his scarf and armor covered most of his body, otherwise he’d be having far too many embarrassing conversations with Alphys. 

Sometimes he’d get jealous, knowing that he wasn’t Blue’s first; that there were others out there who’d gotten to experience this man’s incredible love before him. One searing kiss from the other and suddenly he realized that he really didn’t give a shit. Blue was his now, and he had no plans of ever letting him go.

The two of them settled, Viper grinding sensually on top of Blue’s pulsating magic. Their breaths mingling together as he leaned his foreskull against Blue’s. The swap skeleton growled and pushed Viper onto his back. His eyes were positively blazing as he hovered over the panting monster. 

“Besides, doesn’t all of the fucked up shit start like right after?” he whimpered. He didn’t resist when his boyfriend pulled off his remaining clothing, nearly ripping the fabric in his haste to get Viper naked. Any attempts to get him to slow down were swallowed by more of Blue’s greedy kisses, that drug all other thoughts from his mind and left him in a haze of lust. Seriously, the things this man did with his tongue should have been illegal.

“Then we’d better make this quick,” Blue purred against his mouth. Viper whined, trying to regain some semblance of coherent thought. Blue’s hand migrated downward, leaving soft lingering touches down his ribs until he reached his spine and squeezed roughly. His body responded instantly. 

“Ah! Blue! Fuck!” he moaned loudly. He arched up so hard that only the top of his skull touched the sleeping bags. His dark blue magic had started condensing lower lower on his hips as a thick layer of ecto flesh formed, creating fleshy thighs and a fully erect member. 

“Shh,” Blue whispered as he kissed and licked his way down Viper’s body, playing it like an instrument finally tuned by his master’s skilled fingers. And Blue was first chair in this symphony. Viper screamed when the swap skeleton finally enveloped his stiff magic in his wet mouth. 

“Fuck!” he was moaning so loudly that he was sure Axe could hear him from wherever he was in the forest. “Ah!” Blue’s hands were all over him, caressing, stroking and taking his pleasure higher and higher until he reached his peak, releasing into his boyfriend’s mouth.

When he finally stopped spasming, Blue pulled away, giving him a moment to breathe. He didn’t wait too long as he took to distracting him with a slippery track of a tongue running along his clavicle. He hissed and tried to grab at the offending skeleton but Blue was already gone. Moving to his side and again on his other side, and down his sternum. A pause and Blue left a wet kiss in the middle of his chest. 

“Blue, please,” he whimpered. Fuck, this was turning him on more than the blow job. Blue was barely touching him yet every nerve in his body was on fire. He arched up again and spread his legs so that Blue could slot himself in between them. He groaned when his boyfriend’s magic ground against his own. When had he taken off his underwear?

Blue kissed him, hot and heavy. The swap monster’s hand knew every single sweet spot that Viper had and played each and every one of them until Viper was once again screaming his name and thrashing in their makeshift bed. When he came for a second time, he could have sworn his soul was bursting from his chest.

His body felt like mushy jello when Blue curled around his shaking form, and stroked his hip. 

“Catch your breath quickly, Kitten,” Blue whispered, biting his neck gently. “I’m not finished with you yet.” Viper shivered at the pet name. It was one that his boyfriend only called him in their most private moments, and it never failed to make him blush at the tenderness and care behind it. 

How had he gotten so lucky? After all of the terrible things he’d done in his life, fate had granted him this incredible being who went out of his way to show how loved and cherished he was. The safety and love he felt being cradled in Blue’s arms right now made him tear up and clutched at his arm, sniffing softly. 

“Shh, Kitten,” Blue said. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.” He maneuvered the two of them so that they were sitting up, Viper in his lap and he whispered softly to him and wiped any stray tears from his eyes. Viper cupped his boyfriend’s face and smiled at him. Blue held one of his hands and kissed his palms.

“You’re so good to me,” Viper told him, his voice full of awe. “I love you so much.” Blue leaned forward and gave him a searing kiss, filled with lust and anticipation. Viper moaned into the kiss, his body responding greedily. He gave in completely to the other monster, groaning at the fingers that stretched his entrance.

By the time his boyfriend entered, he was nearly screaming at the sensation of him. Viper tried to cover his mouth with his hand but Blue was apparently having none of that. He grabbed his hand away from his mouth and held them above his head.

“Let me hear you,” he chirped with a sinister grin. Viper arched again when Blue started thrusting.

“Ah, Blue,” he moaned. “h-harder!”Blue rewarded him with yet another bite to his neck and Blue’s hips pistoning into him even faster.

“That’s it, Viper,” Blue gasped out. Sweat dripped down their twisting and writhing bodies as they moved together in a single erotic dance. Viper was suffocating, drowning in the way Blue hit every one of his intimate places, unable to hold himself back. He shook from the maddening sensations. 

He bounced harshly in Blue’s lap magic against magic, meeting Blue’s slowing thrusts. The swap skeleton groaned as he neared his completion. Viper could feel his third orgasm of the night approaching as well, but he couldn’t let himself go just yet. Blue was such an attentive lover, always making sure Viper was well taken care of before he even came once. And the other was so very beautiful in the throes of ecstasy.

Viper clenched his magic, and wrapped his legs firmly around his lover, pushing him even deeper inside of him. Blue moaned loudly at the feeling and Viper almost smirked. To think that it was him who could draw out these emotions from the other. Blue made him feel so fucking good and he just wanted to do the same for him.

Without warning, Blue stuttered to a stop as he came hard, filling him with his magic and groaning. The swap monster released his hands and cupped his boyfriend’s skull to pull him in for an absolutely filthy kiss. Their tongues sliding back and forth, stealing what little air Viper had left.

Viper was still rutting against him, trying to get that last little bit of friction. Blue chuckled breathlessly, pulling out and kissing down his neck and shoulder.

“Ah, ah, ah, that’s my job.” he growled. His hands left Viper’s skull, running down his ribs until one reached his lower spine and roughly stroking it. Viper shrieked, feeling the tightly wound coil inside, about to unravel.

“ _ Blue _ !” he screamed. He was close. So very close. That final push came when Blue’s other hand found its way onto his engorged magic. He barely touched the tip and he was coming yet again, magic barely dribbling out as his hands scrambled for something to hold onto, finally wrapping around Blue’s neck. Overwhelmed tears fell from the corners of his blacked out eyelights. 

Blue held him throughout his spasms, whispering sweet nothings as both of their soulrates calmed.

Exhausted, the two slid down on the sleeping bags to lay curled around each other, sleepily nuzzling and cuddling with one another and both completely satisfied. Blue dropped gentle kisses all over Viper’s sweat slicked face and arms. The swapfell skeleton giggled at the tickling sensation.

“Stop being so fucking pretty.” Blue grumbled in between kisses. Viper purred and nuzzled his chest. 

“I’m just trying to keep up with you Starboy,” he murmured sleepily. He yawned and hugged him close. 

“I love you,” he said before slowly drifting off. 

“I love you too, Grandma,” Blue whispered back…

* * *

Viper blinked his eyes open. He was sweating underneath the thick blue comforter. He winced and stretched out the soreness in his spine, god he was seriously not a fan of sleeping on the ground. Looking around, he realized he was alone in the tent. Hadn’t Blue come in here to nap as well?

He laid back on his pillow, damp as well. Why was he so goddamn sweaty?! He shifted uncomfortably for a second before realizing that he felt another kind of wetness on his bones. His legs were sticky…

A dark blush spread over his cheeks as the memories of his dream came flooding back. He groaned into his hands.

Shit. shit. Shit. shit. Shit. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be . He didn’t really just have a wet dream about his  _ fucking best friend _ with said friend sleeping less than 3ft away. It wasn’t like this was the first one he’d ever had, but to know that Blue might have heard….

He curled up, fighting back sob of mortification. How was he supposed to face Blue now? He sniffed. If Blue had heard, had seen his magic, then he’d have questions and how the fuck was he supposed to answer?

“Yeah, sorry you had to hear that probably really loud dream. Who I was dreaming about? It might have been the monster that I’m totally crushing that I have absolutely no chance in hell with. Oh and he happens be you! Isn’t that a nifty little fact. Hope that doesn’t put a damper on our friendship or anything. 

Yeah right. That was sure to go over well. He sniffed again, feeling the tears start to slip from his eyelights.. He was so fucking pathetic. What the fuck was wrong with him? Blue would never be able to look at him the same, let alone return his feelings….

End


	2. Deleted Scenes: Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapy receives a phone call. It's just not the one he was waiting for.
> 
> Blue and Viper have some winter fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly chapter four gave me some issues. Fun note: The reason I have so many deleted scenes is because I usually write the first draft of each chapter on paper before typing it and proofing it once. Then I go over it a couple more times to check for things I may have missed the first time before it goes live.
> 
> Anyway, the first scene was what I had originally written before ultimately deciding that I wanted to a comic instead. 
> 
> The second scene actually had nothing wrong with it other than it disrupted the flow of the chapter and made me mad.

Chapter four deleted scenes

**_1._ **

_ Monday morning 6:23am Swapy’s PoV _

Time ticked by slowly. Too slowly. The Tale skeleton sat alone at the kitchen table with his skull in his hands. They were late. They were more than late if he were being honest. Every sound that echoed in the small house made him look up, hoping to see a rambunctious young man bounding through their front door with a grin on his face and an apology in his eyelights.

He tapped his foot against the tiled kitchen floor anxiously. The door remained firmly shut until the sun started peeking through the window. Still no brother. 

His phone’s shrill tone shook violently from his trance. Rubbing his sockets, he picked up the device from where it lay next to his elbow. He squinted at the screen with tired, sore eyes. Flicking the answer bar, he pressed the phone to the side of his skull with shaking fingers.

“S-sans?” he gasped out. He bit back a bitter sob when the voice on the other when the voice on the other end was definitely  _ not _ his baby brother.

“Uh, yeah,” said the voice. “I found this phone on one of the trails and this number was like the first one on speed dial.” Swapy took a long shuddering breath.

This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be  _ fucking  _ happening right now. 

“Where  _ exactly  _ did you find this phone at?” he hissed, choking down any further emotion. 

“Uh, Mt Ebott National Park?” they said. “My girlfriend and I were hiking down one of the back trails and found it near this empty car. Looked like it’d been sitting there for a few days and the tires were all slashed...”

Swapy completely froze, unhearing the rest of what the man on the other end of the conversation was saying. No, no, no. This couldn't be real life. There had to be some kind of explanation. Things like this just didn’t happen. Not again. 

Memories of his father leaving for work, only to disappear forever flooded his mind and causing him to shake. Only this time, his father’s smile had been replaced with Sans bright mischievous grin telling him that it would only be a few minutes...

He didn’t know when he started crying , but the tears were dripping down from his sockets silently as he realized exactly what he was being told. 

Sans was missing. He’d lost his little brother…




_ Saturday 12 pm Blue’s PoV _

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully. He and Viper had wandered around the woods surrounding the cabin, exploring the view and taking a couple videos of the snowy scenery. They laughed and joked with each other and Blue even managed to convince his best friend to pose for a few selfies for his instagram.

The snow storm was really starting to pick up and Blue couldn’t stop himself from  _ innocently _ tossing something vaguely spherically shaped at the back of the other skeleton’s skull. The resulting battle lasted for nearly half an hour before he fell back into a large pile of fallen leaves, breathless with laughter. 

Blue laid back in his pile with his arms out to his sides and heaved a happy sigh. His breath floated high above him in the cold afternoon air. Viper had decided to forgo what Blue considered a pretty epic pile and stood leaning against a tree close by.

The snow was falling thicker now, fat flakes fell from the rolling dark grey clouds. It looked like they were in for a full scale blizzard before long. He frowned up at the sky. He wasn’t worried exactly, but they hadn’t planned for so much snow. The weather report had been completely clear all week when he’d check. They’d picked up some extra supplies earlier, some gloves and a few extra blankets and packs of food, but would it be enough? He’d call his brother later and get his opinion. If nothing else, then he knew that Papy would gladly come and get them if they decided to call it quits. 

“You okay, Blue?” Viper asked. He turned his head to look at his friend. He couldn’t let Viper know that he was worried. Not after he’d convinced him to come all the way out here. He gave him a lopsided grin.

“I’m always okay, Grandma,” he said. “You know that.” He chuckled at the raised brow-bone Viper shot him. 

“You’re going to get even more soaked,” he said as he pushed off the tree trunk. Blue’s eyes followed him as the other skeleton walked over and held a hand out for him to take. Blue scrunched his face in a pout before huffing and taking the offered hand. 

“Whatever you say,” Viper said, pulling his friend to his feet. “We should probably find Axe and get our tent and stuff set up before we do anything else.” Blue grumbled and brushed his pants and coat off. Viper rolled his eyes at him and started walking in the direction of Swapy’s car. 

“I don’t know why you’re worried Viper,” Blue called to him before hurrying to catch up. “Axe usually finds us, remember?”

Chapter/End

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any other scene that someone would like to see you can leave a comment or shoot me a message on my tumblr here: https://history-fanatic-4-ever.tumblr.com/


End file.
